Behind the Sky
by mysthic starcard
Summary: A última carta foi selada. E Sakura e Shaoran se viram diante de um amor quase impossível de ser realizado. Os anos passam, deixando marcas. Agora, ambos se deparam com seus medos e anseios mais profundos, que precisarão superar para cumprir sua última mi
1. Chapter 1

Olá para todos!

Primeiro, quero agradecer a cada um que está disposto a ler esta fic e dizer: divirtam-se! Espero que vocês realmente tenham prazer em ler e dividir idéias comigo, senão qual seria a graça de publicar uma fic, não é?

Sobre a fic: Eu sou fã incondicional de Card Captor Sakura,e , como tal, não pude deixar de ficar indignada com o final do segundo filme, o qual deixou milhares de pontas soltas e perguntas no ar. Por ex: o que realmente acontece com Sakura e Shaoran? Eles são apenas dois adolescentes, como poderão manter um romance morando em países diferentes e sendo criados sob culturas e responsabilidades completamente diferentes!... E as Cartas? O que aconteceà elas?

E... a pergunta que não quer calar, por que raios Clow escolheu Sakura, e não Touya, Shaoran, ou qualquer outra pessoa, para ser o novo mestre das cartas, será que há algum motivo muito mais forte por trás dessa decisão do que o simples destino?

Por fim, será que todos os problemas se resolveram depois que Sakura selou a, suposta, "última carta"? ...acho que não...

Bom, vou parar de tagarelar.

Um beijo a todos!

Mysthic

* * *

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura pertence ao grupo Clamp.

* * *

**... Behind the SKy... **

O ritmo era rápido enquanto violino e guitarra duelavam numa fúria crescente e emocionante.

— Atenção no próximo passo Sakura! Sem sorrir!

Ecoou uma voz feminina pela platéia do imponente teatro. Um dos maiores palcos de espetáculos de dança de uma grande metrópole.

Tóquio.

Cap. 01

**... Inflorescência...**

** — **Com calma agora... O movimento tem que ser natural!

A voz de Mitsuê Kaitsujuro tentava se sobrepor ao volume da música enquanto observava atentamente o jovem casal a sua frente ensaiar a parte mais difícil da coreografia intensa e complexa com atenção.

Com velocidade Sakura girou várias vezes em seu próprio eixo antes de saltar com graça para os braços fortes de Tadashi Kentsuke, que a segurou com firmeza acima de seu corpo enquanto as pernas saltavam do chão e faziam os dois corpos rodopiarem no palco. A música terminou no mesmo instante em que os pés de Kentsuke atingiram novamente o palco, permitindo que um de seus joelhos tocasse o chão ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura erguia os braços para o alto, curvando suavemente o corpo para trás, num perfeito _cambré_.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Mitsuê enquanto a pequena platéia composta por outros bailarinos e curiosos em geral aplaudia e assoviava emocionada.

— Perfeito! — A professora começou a se aproximar dos bailarinos batendo palmas. Neste momento, Kentsuke desceu Sakura até o chão se levantando logo depois. Os dois deram as mãos e se curvaram para a platéia, que continuava a aplaudir.

Com apenas dezoito e vinte anos, Sakura e Kentsuke, respectivamente, já tinham um papel de destaque entre as academias e concursos de balé clássico e contemporâneo regionais. E vinham treinando com afinco no último ano para participarem do concurso nacional de dança.

— Eu nem acredito que conseguimos fazer aquele último passo... — Sakura disse, virando-se então para Kentsuke, rindo um pouco nervosa. Ele também riu.

— Nem eu... Todo o tempo eu achei que fosse deixar você cair outra vez, mas como eu sabia que Mitsue-san ia me matar se isso acontecesse...

— E ia mesmo!— Mitsuê acabara de se postar atrás deles e os dois viraram para ela, assustados.— O festival está próximo demais para perdemos outra semana esperando o tornozelo da bailarina voltar ao normal, não é queridos? Mas eu tenho que dizer que saiu tudo perfeito no ensaio de hoje. Bom, por hoje basta. Nos encontraremos de novo na segunda-feira às sete horas, tudo bem?

Os dois assentiram e desceram em direção aos vestiários. Sakura corria na frente, parecendo um pouco afobada. Enquanto andava, ia retirando os grampos do cabelo. Ao deixá-lo mais longo, as pontas formaram ondas até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, característica que estava certa ter herdado de sua mãe. Entretanto, aquelas duas mechas em cada lado de seu rosto ainda insistiam em ficar livres no ar, apesar de todos os seus esforços em sentido contrário.

— Hei! Sakura! Por que a pressa! — Kentsuke ficou parado meio confuso, observando ela vestir uma calça de ginástica por cima da roupa muito rapidamente.

— Ahn? É que eu tenho que ir voando até a estação de trem, senão não vou chegar a tempo em Tomoeda...

Durante essa pequena frase, ela já tinha vestido um agasalho, prendido o cabelo e enfiado várias coisas dentro de uma bolsa.

—... Adivinha... — Ela ia dizendo, enquanto pegava um par de sapatilhas que Kentsuke estendia para ela. —... Hoje é o dia do casamento do meu pai, eu vou entrar com ele na igreja e ainda estou aqui! A Tomoyo vai me matar...

Kentsuke riu da maneira paranóica com que ela olhou ao redor para ver se não havia esquecido nada. Ele suspirou:

— Quer uma carona? — Ela levantou os olhos para ele, hesitante.

— Não vou mesmo te importunar?

— Mas é claro que não. A que horas sai o trem?

— Daqui vinte minutos...

— Então é melhor a gente correr. Me dê sua bolsa...

As ruas de Tóquio não estavam muito movimentadas naquela manhã de domingo. Talvez fosse porque em manhãs frias, quando a neve caía tão devagar sobre toda a cidade, o que as pessoas mais desejavam era permanecer em casa, descansando embaixo das cobertas.

O que foi uma bênção, pois, mesmo com a moto de Kentsuke cruzando a cidade o mais rápido que ele podia, faltavam apenas dez minutos para o trem partir quando eles chegaram à estação.

Os dois saltaram da moto e ele ajudou Sakura a se desvencilhar do capacete que ele emprestara para ela. Assim que ela o tirou, olhou para ele, mortificada:

— Hei! Seu rosto deve estar congelando! — Sem pensar, ela estendeu uma mão que vestia uma grossa luva de lã preta e pousou-a sobre o rosto dele. Ele sorriu. Sakura sentiu um sobressalto. Os cabelos imensamente negros dele caíam um pouco desalinhados sobre a testa, enquanto seu sorriso dava um brilho extremamente charmoso aos seus olhos azuis. Ela imediatamente retirou a mão de seu rosto e pegou a bolsa que ele carregava, constrangida.

Ele franziu a testa, enquanto olhava para ela. Quando ela levantou a cabeça para se despedir, ele a interrompeu:

— Sakura, sobre aquela conversa que nós tivemos hoje de manhã...

— Kentsuke, eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir. — Ele percebeu o jeito como ela parecia desconfortável. Sakura sentia o rosto esquentar, enquanto tentava manter um sorriso e sua voz firme. — Muito obrigada mesmo por ter me trazido. Até segunda.

Ela já ia se afastar quando ele agarrou-lhe seu pulso e puxou-a de encontro a si para um abraço apertado. Sakura arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu não tenho pressa... — Ele sussurrou e então, sem mais nem menos, se afastou dela. E fitou com um sorriso seu rosto perplexo. — Boa viagem.

— Obrigada... — Ela ainda conseguiu dizer, apesar de estar espantada até o fundo da alma. Então se virou e desatou a correr em direção à plataforma de embarque.

O trem parara com um suave apito na estação de King´s Cross, Londres.

Já era tarde da noite e ele ainda tinha que passar correndo em seu apartamento, pegar as malas prontas, e mais uma vez sair apressado em direção ao aeroporto internacional.

A expressão séria em seu rosto não suavizou em nenhum momento. Eriol Hiiragizawa sabia que ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente antes de se sentir tranqüilo novamente.

Sakura olhava sem realmente ver através da janela, enquanto a paisagem do amontoado urbano que era Tóquio ia dando lugar a cidades menores e campos rodeados por altas montanhas cobertas de neve. Turistas sentados à sua frente fotografavam o monte Fuji, tagarelando sem parar. Mas a pequena jovem de misteriosos olhos verdes nem lhes dava atenção.

O que era raro, pois estrangeiros, principalmente as crianças, sempre lhe chamavam a atenção. O que em geral terminava com ela posando para uma foto com vários pirralhos loiros sardentos de olhos verdes.

Mas Sakura estava muito absorta em seus próprios pensamentos naquele momento. Estava pensando sem parar no que acontecera entre ela e Kentsuke na manhã daquele dia.

Estavam os dois no palco, sozinhos enquanto realizavam um aquecimento rotineiro antes do ensaio. No canto, um pequeno rádio tocava sem que nenhum dos dois lhes desse muita atenção. Em um momento começou a tocar uma música lenta, Sakura nem percebeu o volume sendo aumentado, estava concentrada em manter o equilíbrio enquanto erguia o corpo sobre as pontas dos pés.

De repente sentiu dois braços enlaçarem seu corpo...

"Vamos dançar Sakura! Você tá muito tensa com essa história de casamento do seu pai e vai acabar caindo na hora do ensaio...".

Disse Kentsuke, rindo enquanto a puxava. Sakura só teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa e, quando viu, ele já tinha virado seu corpo de frente para o dele e saíra dançando com ela pelo palco. Com uma risada nervosa, ela começou a tentar se desvencilhar do colega.

"Ora Kentsuke, é claro que eu não vou me desconcentrar. Fique tranqüilo...".Ele riu.

"Você tem razão. Quem está tenso sou eu..." Sakura olhou para ele, com um sorriso maroto.

"Mas por que Tadashi Kentsuke, o grande bailarino, estaria tenso diante de apenas um ensaio...?". Disse enquanto desafiava-o a ir mais rápido para acompanhar seus passos. Já estava acostumada com Kentsuke, ele sempre a fazia rir de alguma forma: ou contava uma piada, ou então começava a implicar com ela como se fossem duas crianças. O fato é que depois de quase um ano, os dois haviam se transformado em bons amigos.

Kentsuke riu. Mas então, parando de dançar, olhou diretamente nos dois oceanos que eram os olhos dela, seu rosto mudara de repente de uma expressão jovial para fita-la com seriedade, de uma maneira que estava deixando Sakura confusa.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ela franziu a testa. "Já sei! Você está preocupado porque a apresentação é daqui três semanas e nós não conseguimos acertar aquele último passo ainda, não é isso?"

Mas ele apenas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que é então? Se eu puder te ajudar em alguma coisa..." Ela sorriu afavelmente, de um jeito que fez com que ele tivesse certeza de que tinha que ir adiante com o que tinha planejado fazer aquela manhã. Se perdesse a coragem, tinha plena consciência de que iria explodir de tensão. Então ele começou a dançar com ela novamente, a dança sempre o ajudara a se sentir no controle de suas ações e emoções.

"É que eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa realmente importante...".

"Pra mim?" Ele assentiu. "Ah, pode dizer. Sou toda ouvidos."

"Mas antes me promete uma coisa?"

"O que?" Sakura acharia que ele estava lhe pregando alguma peça, se ele não estivesse olhando pra ela com tanta intensidade. Na verdade, ela estava começando a ficar nervosa.

" Não vamos deixar que isso atrapalhe os ensaios..."

Com isso, Sakura parou de dançar subitamente, e levantou os olhos para ele, totalmente preocupada:

"Kentsuke, o que foi!".

O que ele disse não foi mais do que um sussurro. Mas para ela, foi como se ele tivesse gritado.

"Eu estou... completamente apaixonado por você."

Sakura ficou sem ar. Não sentia mais as mãos de Kentsuke em seus braços. Só conseguia continuar fitando os olhos dele, enquanto o que ele dissera ficava se repetindo em sua mente. Se conseguisse sentir alguma coisa naquele momento, certamente se sentiria surpresa e totalmente desconcertada.

" Kentsuke eu... e-eu realmente... n-nossa..."

Sakura gaguejava. Evitando olhar nos olhos dele.Kentsuke sofria em vê-la tão confusa. Por isso forçou-se a sorrir e falar alguma coisa.

"Hei! Não fique assim tá?" Ele disse num tom de riso que pretendia aliviar o ambiente. "Eu não quero que você me diga nada. Era só uma coisa que eu precisava te falar. Eu... vou vestir o macacão, já volto."

E ele saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

E Sakura se lembrava de ter se sentado no palco e ficado a contemplar o vazio até a chegada da professora...

Sakura suspirou.

E depois aquela cena na estação... O que ele queria dizer com "não tenho pressa"? Sentia as lágrimas querendo aflorar em seus olhos. Fez um esforço para não permitir que isso acontecesse. Mas era impossível dissipar a confusão dentro de sua mente naquele momento.

Por que se sentia tão confusa? Não tinha que sentir-se dessa maneira, sabia que Kentsuke era apenas um amigo, não mais do que isso. Então não tinha porque sentir-se tão deprimida dessa. Não gostava dele, portanto era só explicar isso para ele que ele iria entender, não é mesmo?

Não... Não era tão simples dessa maneira. Seria, se Kentsuke fosse mesmo apenas mais um amigo em sua vida. Mas ele viera a ser um de seus amigos mais queridos, na verdade o mais querido depois de Tomoyo e Eriol. E então, de uma hora para a outra, ele simplesmente diz que a ama e estraga tudo! E agora? O que, em nome de Deus, ela faria!

Sakura tinha certeza que não o amava... Mas novamente a antiga pergunta vinha-lhe à cabeça: por que sempre que alguém se aproximava dela, sua primeira reação era fugir? E depois, sempre ficava confusa, com um sentimento de perda tão forte aflorando em seu peito que mal era capaz de suportar.

Esse sentimento de perda, tão bem conhecido seu. Desde há muitos anos atrás.

O céu estava limpo de nuvens naquela manhã gelada de dezembro e, a despeito do vento que insistia em enregelar os ossos das pobres almas que se atreviam a sair de casa, o sol começava a se levantar pelo céu, radiante como num dia qualquer de verão.

E Hong Kong estava silenciosa, praticamente deserta. Da maneira que Xiao Lang Li gostava.

Fazia quase uma hora que ele chegara ao campus da universidade. E não parara de correr um minuto sequer desde então. Gostava desse hábito antigo de correr ao redor do lago todas as manhãs. Era um exercício que o deixava sereno, um ritual sagrado para ele. E por isso sempre o realizava durante as primeiras horas da manhã, quando havia pouquíssimas pessoas na pista.

Para Li Xiao Lang, o silêncio ainda era o melhor conselheiro.

Em especial naquela manhã. Li corria quase sem ver a pista, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Há dias que uma sensação estranha o acompanhava. Era quase como um mau pressentimento.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu a presença de uma pessoa parada alguns metros a sua frente. Já ia quase passando direto por ela, quando o homem lhe chamou a atenção com um assovio.

Li levantou os olhos, espantado. Mas logo riu após observar direito o amigo de longa data.

Tai Liang o encarava com a maior cara de quem tinha caído da cama. Vestia uma cômica combinação de jeans, pantufas e uma suéter azul escuro. Segurava na mão um copo de papel que parecia conter, no mínimo, dois litros de café; enquanto os olhos negros riam para o amigo e ele dizia na sua voz retumbante:

— Bom dia, ó poderoso líder do Clã Li!

Ele fez uma imitação debochada de uma mesura perante o amigo, enquanto Li o olhava com desdém.

— Ora Tai, pare com isso... E me diga o que, em nome de Deus, você faz aqui tão cedo!

— Como você deve se lembrar, hoje é o grande dia-

— Ah, de novo não... — Li disse, revirando os olhos, enquanto pegava o copo das mãos do outro e tomava um grande gole. Tai Liang continuou em tom de riso.

—... da cerimônia que o nomeará Líder oficial do Clã! E eu, como responsável por toda a papelada burocrática, vim correr atrás de você antes que você suma sem assinar os últimos documentos.

Xiao Lang riu ao ver o amigo abrir a pasta abarrotada de papéis sobre a grama e começar a procurar pelos tais documentos.

— Eu bem que gostaria de dar um tempo em tudo... — Disse Li enquanto assinava os documentos. —... Mas com minha mãe no estado em que ela está, isso é impossível.

— Ela não melhorou?

— Não... Nem sei se ela poderá participar da cerimônia hoje. Aliás, ela me pediu para te perguntar se você sabe se a Meiling volta ou não.

Tai Liang então riu:

— Não, ela está completamente enrolada com a faculdade... E já me intimou a ir para Nova York na próxima semana, ou então eu sofrerei as conseqüências por deixar a namorada sozinha no natal em plena América, hahaha!

Xiao Lang sorriu; a prima não mudava mesmo. Os dois então se despediram, e ele decidiu ir para casa para supervisionar tudo.

No caminho não pôde deixar de lembrar outros dezembros, quando seus natais começavam depois de atravessar o oceano. No entanto, afastou as lembranças. "Nem tudo pode ser do jeito que desejamos..." Pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto abria os portões para o grande jardim, onde finalmente receberia a imensa responsabilidade de ser o líder de um dos principais clãs do país.

Ao longe, uma pessoa escondida sob uma capa encapuzada observava atentamente o jovem chinês.

"Depois de tanto tempo... Será que estamos preparados? Shaoran...".

* * *

Pessoal, por hoje é só!

Estão vendo o botãozinho aí em baixo? Então, por favor, review, review, review!

Eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês!Críticas, elogios, comentários, qualquer coisa!

Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, espero postá-lo em, no máximo, duas semanas. Ainda tem muita coisa por vir e eu estou louquinha pra escrever tudo, hehehe.

Independente de quanto tempo eu precise, esta estória vai ser terminada. ( Sinceramente, espero não levar mais que alguns meses...-)

Um beijo, e que Deus abençoe a todos vocês!

Até o próximo capítulo,

Mysthic Starcard


	2. Chapter 2

Olá para todos! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, finalmente! Devo dizer que ficou um pouco longo porque eu tinha que explicar muitas coisas a respeito da estória, só espero que não tenha ficado muito chato.

Bom pessoal, espero que vocês divirtam-se! Obrigada muito mesmo pelas reviews. Eu adorei.

E não deixe de revisarem tá bom, se não eu vou ficar triste, hehehe.

preciso saber a opinião de vocês.

Um beijo para todos, e que Deus abençoe a todos vocês.

Mysthic Starcard.

* * *

Card Captor Sakura pertence ao grupo Clamp...

* * *

A cidade de Tomoeda se localizava a apenas uma hora e meia de Tóquio. Isso se viajando de trem ou de carro. E era uma cidade que não podia se dizer grande, mas tão pouco era pequena.

Mas, o mais importante em Tomoeda, e o que seus habitantes mais gostavam de ressaltar, era o "espírito" do lugar. Apesar de ser uma cidade em desenvolvimento constante, Tomoeda ainda reservava características de uma cidade do interior. Principalmente com todos os seus templos, ruas pequenas, arquitetura típica e os montes altos e gelados que rodeavam a cidade.

Cap. 02

**... Correnteza...**

E foi olhando para esses montes que Sakura saltou do trem. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao simples prazer de sentir a brisa fresca acariciar seu rosto, enquanto caminhava rapidamente até uma pessoa alta, com cabelos negros e ombros largos, mas que não a estava vendo porque estava de costas.

Sem pensar, Sakura largou a bolsa no chão, tomou impulso, e saltou com um grito nas costas do rapaz:

— ´Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

— Ah meu Deus!— Touya gritou, enquanto tossia, sem conseguir respirar, já que Sakura enlaçara seu pescoço com os braços, e plantava-lhe vários beijos na bochecha. — Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu estou sendo atacado por um monstro faminto e feroz!

Mas quem olhasse, podia ver um sorriso em seu rosto. E Sakura parecia tão pequena perto de seus 1m e 85 cm, que era bastante claro que ele mal sentia seu peso. Por fim, ela o soltou e eles se abraçaram.

— Senti saudades, monstrenga. — Ele, então, se afastou dela e pegou a bolsa que ainda estava caída no chão.

— Eu também senti saudades suas. Quando você chegou de Berlin?

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

— Ontem à noite. Voltei assim que terminei todo o trabalho que ainda estava por fazer no escritório. Não quero ver a cara de uma prancheta por uns bons dois meses agora...

Sakura riu diante da expressão emburrada tão característica do irmão. E ela sabia que, na verdade, ele estava adorando tudo o que estava fazendo. Há dois anos, Touya se mudara para a Itália, em uma viagem de intercâmbio de sua faculdade de Arquitetura. E, há seis meses, ele havia conseguido um estágio na Alemanha. Não voltava para o Japão desde então.

Os dois foram conversando animadamente durante todo o percurso desde a estação até a mansão Daidouji, que, dentro de poucas horas, se tornaria a mansão Kinomoto Daidouji. Touya lhe contava sobre como os preparativos para o casamento estavam uma loucura; como o senhor Kinomoto pôde ser visto por todos os cantos desde que o sol nascera, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, palpitando sobre todos os detalhes da decoração, vestindo apenas pijamas e pantufas; para depois ser arrastado para dentro de casa por uma Sonomi furiosa, cheia de rolos no cabelo.

Sakura ria dos comentários quando Touya estacionou o carro próximo à escadaria de acesso. Ela olhou para a casa, a saudade estava estampada em rosto. Assim que saiu do carro, virou-se para admirar o jardim. Estava repleto de gente posicionando cadeiras e mesas em seus lugares, deixando tudo pronto para a hora da cerimônia. No entanto, não havia flores em lugar nenhum. Sakura sorriu. Estava louca para ver o jardim coberto de flores de cerejeira, como Sonomi tinha lhe pedido.

Nesse exato momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos:

— Srta. Sakura Kinomoto! — Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a voz furiosa de Tomoyo Daidouji. Então se virou, encontrando a amiga olhando-a ferozmente do topo da escada.

— T-Tomoyo-chan! — Ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto Tomoyo descia os degraus, praticamente gritando com ela:

— Como você se atreve a chegar aqui a esta hora! A cerimônia é daqui a quatro horas, e você ainda tem que tomar um banho, se vestir, se maquiar, arrumar o cabelo-

— Ahn, me desculpe Tomoyo... — Sakura a interrompeu. Mal conseguindo conter o riso diante da expressão de raiva da amiga, que não conseguia deixar de ser meiga mesmo quando estava furiosa. — Mas você conhece Mitsuê-san, nem um terremoto interrompe os seus ensaios... Eu juro que vou me arrumar depressa para não me atrasar, tudo bem?

Pediu Sakura, os olhos implorando por perdão, enquanto elas duas subiam as escadas e entravam em direção ao saguão. Tomoyo, enfim, riu e abraçou a amiga. Então as duas subiram para os quartos.

Hong Kong, 17h 38 min.

A imagem refletida no espelho exibia um jovem alto, de ombros largos e peito forte; elegantemente trajado em calças pretas, nas quais dragões estavam bordados em toda a sua borda, juntamente a uma espécie de Kimono, confeccionado de pura seda verde escura, atado a seu corpo por uma faixa preta bem grossa. De seus ombros, uma longa capa se derramava até seus tornozelos, tão negra quanto a noite que começava a baixar sobre o céu da China.

Os olhos âmbares de Shaoran encaravam o seu reflexo atentamente.

"Finalmente chegou o momento de eu assumir a responsabilidade para a qual fui treinado durante toda a vida..."

Shaoran desviou os olhos de sua própria imagem, para então dar as costas ao espelho. Seu olhar recaiu sobre uma espada negra e longa, situada sobre um suporte em um canto da sala. Aquela espada representava a liderança do Clã. Somente ao líder era permitido toca-la. Ele sabia que, a partir do momento em que tomasse aquela espada em suas mãos, toda a sua vida seria dedicada ao Clã.

Shaoran fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Quando tornou a abri-los, o âmbar de seus olhos parecia faiscar fracamente como se estivesse quase se apagando. Ele caminhou lentamente até sua escrivaninha e, com uma pequena chave, destrancou uma gaveta. Abriu-a devagar. Dentro dela havia apenas um envelope amarelado.

Ficou surpreso ao perceber que suas mãos tremiam ao pega-lo. Mas ele se controlou. Tinha que ir até o fim.

Shaoran abriu o envelope e retirou dele uma pequena fotografia. Seu rosto estava impassível ao olhá-la.

Há muito tempo não via aquele rosto... Mas aqueles olhos... pareciam vivos, como se lhes tivesse visto ainda ontem...

Caminhou lentamente até a lareira, pensando na capacidade do destino de mudar tudo, de desestabilizar mundos, num piscar de olhos. E fora numa dessas ocasiões que, há muito tempo atrás, seu mundo se acabara.

Shaoran olhou para a imagem mais uma vez. Em seus olhos só havia tristeza.

"Apesar de ter se passado tanto tempo, parece que algumas feridas nunca fecham, não é mesmo?"

Ele pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto fitava atentamente a fotografia. Passou o polegar sobre o rosto da pessoa retratada na foto.

"Por que você fez aquilo...? Por que desistiu? Ah, Sakura... se eu não tivesse te amado tanto, talvez ainda estivéssemos juntos...".

E, sem dizer palavra, ele atirou a fotografia no fogo.

E era como se seu próprio coração estivesse em chamas. Mas ele sabia que, há muito tempo, em seu peito só havia cinzas... Frias e sem vida.

Yelan Li abriu devagar a grande porta de carvalho de seu quarto e entrou.

Observou atentamente o grande cômodo banhado pela luz do final de tarde e suspirou. Então, se dirigiu até uma poltrona próxima à grande porta, e se sentou, esperando.

Sorriu então, ao ver a figura encapuzada sair das sombras próximas à cama.

— Há muito tempo... eu esperei ansiosamente pelo momento em que nós nos reencontraríamos. — A voz de Yelan, apesar de fraca e um pouco rouca, ainda deixava transparecer toda a segurança e poder de quem liderava uns dos clãs mais poderosos de toda a China. — Sente-se, para que possamos conversar.

A figura então se adiantou e se sentou em um pequeno banco diante de Yelan. Ergueu os braços e retirou o capuz. Yelan sorriu:

— Como tem passado? Eriol?

O homem jovem, de profundos olhos azuis, apenas deu um breve sorriso. E seu rosto foi novamente tomado pela preocupação.

— Eu estou bem. Mas vejo que você não melhorou nem um pouco desde nosso último encontro. — Yelan assentiu.

— Seis anos... E cá estamos nós... Não vamos nos prolongar ainda mais. — Eriol concordou.

— Você tem razão. Mas, antes de nós começarmos a discutir sobre o assunto que me trouxe até aqui, eu preciso saber se você contou alguma coisa para Shaoran.

— Não, Eriol. Apesar de nós não termos feito nenhum acordo a esse respeito, eu achei melhor não dizer nada ao meu filho, pelo menos até que nossas suspeitas fossem confirmadas.

— O que foi a melhor escolha, tanto para nós, quanto para ele. Yelan, eu devo lhe dizer que adiei o momento de visitá-la o máximo que pude. Não queria que nos encontrássemos, e assim nos expuséssemos a riscos tão grandes, antes de ter respostas concretas para minhas indagações. Entretanto... Não é possível adiar ainda mais. Talvez eu lhe frustre se lhe disser que volto mais confuso do que estive há alguns anos atrás, mas o fato é que: o perigo está extremamente próximo... E eu possuo apenas pistas de como contorná-lo.

— Se você me diz que o perigo é maior, então devo acreditar que cumpriu com seus objetivos, e descobriu o que estava procurando. —Eriol assentiu, um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto sereno.

— Eu estive lá... No local onde Clow viveu, e onde criou as Cartas... Finalmente o localizei. Trata-se de um pequeno castelo, escondido entre as muitas montanhas do sudoeste deste país. Mas grande parte da construção está em ruínas. Eu não agüentei permanecer lá por muito tempo... O ar era muito rarefeito e, além disso, tinha alguma coisa naquele lugar que me deixou inquieto... Eu vasculhei o máximo que pude toda a área do castelo ainda não tomada pela mata, e só encontrei vestígios do que poderia ser uma explicação para aquela sensação tão ruim... Até que cheguei a um pequeno portal. O curioso: depois desse portal, eu pude ver o que teria sido uma escadaria que parecia acompanhar a queda natural do penhasco em que o Castelo se localiza. Eu não atravessei aquele portal. O tempo é muito mais cruel com a matéria do que com a magia, e eu não tinha como saber o que aconteceria se eu me atrevesse a atravessá-lo... Foi quando eu percebi que haviam talhado algumas palavras nas colunas redondas que sustentavam o portal. E as copiei neste papel. Por favor, não as pronuncie em voz alta...

Eriol estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel para Yelan. O cenho da senhora se franziu levemente enquanto ela lia. Por um momento, ela pareceu confusa. Mas então, ergueu os olhos para o mago, encarando-o, perplexa.

No pequeno papel estava escrito:

"Eleuqa eu q alortnoc o olés, etse orvil rirba oãn sareved...

A aref o adrauga

Roiam eu q o erdop ed raregé o erdop edram rofsnart

So amot me saut soãm

E enimile a açargesd od odnum."

Tomoeda...

— E então, como estou?

Sakura rodou em seu próprio eixo para que Tomoyo pudesse ver as suas costas. Ela vestia um delicado vestido longo num tom rosa claro, que parecia brilhar cada vez que ela se movimentava. O cabelo estava parcialmente preso de forma elegante em sua nuca, enquanto o restante chegava ondulando em seus ombros. Fios dourados pendiam de suas orelhas. Seus olhos pareciam tremeluzir e faiscar luz.

— Está maravilhosa!

—Obrigada Tomoyo. A filha da noiva também está linda!

Tomoyo riu e caminhou até a janela. Quando olhou para o jardim. Não demoraria muito para que os raios do pôr do sol começassem a banhá-lo e, naquele momento, ele estava deserto. Tomoyo virou-se para amiga que viera até seu lado e também estava a observar o grande jardim. As duas se olharam e sorriram travessamente. Sakura disse, sussurrando:

— Acho que chegou a hora de entrarmos em ação Tomoyo-chan! — Com uma risadinha, Tomoyo ligou a câmera de vídeo, apontando-a para Sakura. As duas caminharam até a varanda e, depois de se certificar de que não havia mesmo ninguém observando, Sakura estendeu a mão direita à sua frente. O símbolo da estrela apareceu sob seus pés, enquanto a saia de seu vestido era sacudida por uma leve brisa. O seu rosto, apesar de sério e compenetrado, ainda apresentava um pequeno sorriso.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto dizia:

"Que das árvores mais belas, que dos ramos mais vívidos, venham suas flores, enfeitar e encantar. Cubra este jardim, com todo seu esplendor...".

Sakura abriu os olhos, que pareceram faiscar à luz do crepúsculo:

"Flores!"

Subitamente, a carta se materializou sobre a palma da mão de sua mestra e, com um clarão rosado, a dama das Flores apareceu.

O jardim, antes sem uma única rosa, foi todo ornamentado por magníficos arranjos de flores de cerejeira unidas a copos-de-leite. Das colunas que contornavam o altar, pendiam cascatas e cascatas de sakuras. Dando um clima romântico ao local.

Assim que cumpriu sua tarefa, a dama das flores voltou à frente de Sakura, que lhe sorriu, agradecida, para depois transformar-se em carta novamente, e desaparecer no ar.

Antes que pudessem voltar para dentro do quarto, alguém bateu levemente na porta.

— Entre! — Sakura disse, enquanto Tomoyo desligava a câmera. Logo depois a porta se abriu e Fujitaka entrou no quarto. Estava radiante, vestido em um fraque branco muito elegante. Em seu rosto, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Ah papai! Você está lindo!

Sakura disse e correu até ele para abraçá-lo.

— E você também está maravilhosa. Bom, eu vim te buscar. Já está na hora. Vamos?

— Claro! — Sakura disse, enlaçando o braço com o do pai. Fujitaka estendeu o outro braço para Tomoyo, e os três desceram juntos para o jardim.

Tudo estava lindo naquela noite. Mas, apesar de Sakura estar visivelmente radiante de felicidade enquanto cumprimentava os convidados, em seu interior, ela estava um poço de ansiedade. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acontecera com Kentsuke nem um minuto sequer. Principalmente porque ele deveria chegar a qualquer minuto para o casamento.

E Sakura não sabia como iria agir quando ele chegasse, o que iria dizer para ele, o que ele ia dizer para ela... E isso estava começando a deixá-la maluca.

E, nesses momentos de confusão, ela sabia muito bem o que fazer: correr até Tomoyo. Sakura procurou a amiga por todo o jardim, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum. Precisava achá-la logo. A maioria dos assentos já estava ocupada, e a cerimônia ia começar em alguns minutos. Finalmente avistou Tomoyo descendo a escadaria de acesso à casa. Com um olhar decidido, saiu andando em direção à escada, alguns metros à sua frente.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão grande e morna em seu ombro.

— Boa noite, Sakura...

Ela não conseguia acreditar! Justo quando estava a dois metros de sua salvação, ele aparece! Sakura não queria ter que encara-lo... mas a voz dele fora tão gentil, que ela não poderia simplesmente sair correndo diretamente na direção oposta. Então ela se virou, um sorriso inseguro em seus lábios.

— Oi... Kentsuke. Achei que você não conseguiria chegar a tempo... — Sakura sorria para ele, nervosa, sem saber como interpretar a expressão de carinho em seu rosto.

— Realmente! Eu não tive como sair mais cedo de Tóquio, com tantas coisas a tratar a respeito do teatro, mas estou feliz por ter conseguido. Vejo que você também conseguiu ficar pronta a tempo para a cerimônia.

— É, foi um pouco corrido, por isso não estou lá aquelas coisas... — Ela riu, sem graça.

— Não diga isso, você está linda. — Disse Kentsuke, olhando dentro dos oceanos dos olhos dela, fazendo-a enrubescer. Ele se criticou intimamente. Não queria pressioná-la, ou afasta-la de si, porque sabia como Sakura se comportava em situações desse tipo. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

Sakura sentia seu estômago se apertar de ansiedade. Ela sabia que não era apenas carinho o que via nos olhos dele naquele momento. Deu um passo para trás, como se o que visse em seus olhos lhe assusta-se. E soltou um grito quando alguém esbarrou fortemente contra seu corpo. Se Kentsuke não tivesse segurado seu braço, ela teria caído.

— Oh Sakura! Me desculpe! — Ela levantou os olhos, ainda meio atordoada, para deparar-se com Tomoyo.

— Ah Tomoyo, não foi nada. Ahn, o-obrigada, Kentsuke... — Ela desviou os olhos dos dele. Mas quando se virou para Tomoyo, percebeu como a amiga estava aflita. — Tomoyo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu estava desesperada atrás de você! Yukito acabou de me ligar pra avisar que não vai poder te acompanhar como padrinho.

— O que?

— Ele me disse que se sentia indisposto, com um pouco de febre. Pediu pra não nos preocuparmos porque ele já havia se cuidado, e que precisava descansar. Mas o problema é: você precisa de um padrinho! Já está tudo pronto e só falta... — Foi então que Tomoyo finalmente reparou na presença de Kentsuke.

— Ah! Kentsuke! Você se importaria de acompanhar Sakura?

Sakura olhou de Tomoyo para Kentsuke, desconcertada. Ele lhe retribuiu o olhar, tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Eu aceito, mas só se Sakura não se incomodar. — Então ambos olharam para ela.

— E-eu... é... m-mas é c-claro que eu não me incomodaria... — Kentsuke franziu o cenho, não convencido pelo sorriso no rosto dela. Mas não teve tempo de dizer nada a respeito. No segundo seguinte, Tomoyo estava arrastando ambos para o local da cerimônia.

Sakura estava completamente confusa. Por mais que se concentrasse na aura de Yue, que era o guardião mais ligado a ela em termos de magia, não conseguia perceber nada de errado com ele. O que significava que Yukito também estava bem. Agora, só podia imaginar qual seria o verdadeiro motivo de Yukito ter faltado à cerimônia.

Hong Kong, 22h32min.

Shaoran fechou e trancou a porta do quarto atrás de si. Com um suspiro, ele caminhou até as portas que davam para o terraço e atravessou-as. Com uma expressão séria em seu rosto sereno, ele desembainhou a espada de sua cintura. Foi-se ouvido o som do ferro retinir e emitir um brilho intenso ao luar.

Long Tsé-Kiang. Ou Dragão do rio azul. Era o nome da espada chinesa em suas mãos. Conforme seus olhos percorriam a lâmina polida e afiada, Shaoran se lembrava. Cada palavra de seu juramento vívida em sua memória...

Mas as últimas palavras ainda pareciam ainda mais fortes...

—_E, por fim, Xiao Lang, você jura:_

_- respeitar e seguir todas as leis sagradas do Clã?_

— _Juro._

— _Ser guiado pela sabedoria, e não pelo impulso..._

—_Juro._

— _Pelo equilíbrio, acima da força bruta..._

—_Juro._

—_E, acima de tudo, Xiao Lang Li, você jura ser fiel e leal ao Clã, lutar para sua prosperidade, sua proteção e seus valores?_

— _Juro._

— _Li Xiao Lang... — O ancião lhe disse, estendendo-lhe a espada. — A Honra é o bem mais valioso de um homem. _

Shaoran suspirou outra vez, embainhando novamente a espada. Levantou os olhos para a lua minguante. Franziu o cenho. Então, de súbito, ele desembainhou rapidamente a espada, virando o corpo num átimo para trás.

Seus olhos pareciam em chamas ardentes, os cabelos castanhos escuro caindo sombriamente sobre eles, e todo o seu corpo parecia pronto para o ataque, enquanto sua mão direita apontava a espada seguramente para o pescoço de uma figura alta, que vestia um capuz e capas tão negros quanto a noite, parada logo à sua frente.

— Me diga quem é você, e o que faz em minha casa. — Disse ele, a voz perigosamente calma e fria.

— Ora Xiao Lang, não seja assim tão hostil com um velho amigo...

Os olhos de Li se arregalaram com o choque quando a figura levantou os braços e jogou o capuz para trás. Viu-se frente a frente com um homem alto, de sua idade, cabelos pretos reluzentes longos e presos, e dois olhos azuis risonhos e debochados. Foi como se tivessem lhe tirado o ar dos pulmões.

— Eriol! — Eriol sorriu ante a expressão estupefata do guerreiro a sua frente.

— Parece que o destino uniu nossos caminhos novamente, Xiao Lang. — Shaoran embainhou a espada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Me desculpe pela espada...

— Ah! Não se preocupe com isso. Mas devo dizer que estou agradecido por não ter me matado. — Os dois riram. — Aliás, devo lhe dizer que estou orgulhoso de você, Li. É o novo líder de seu Clã. O maior, entre todos os Lis.

— Ora, pare com isso Eriol. Sem elogios. Estou só cumprindo o meu destino. Mas me diga, e você? Como tem passado? Vamos, entre e eu preparo algo para bebermos enquanto conversamos.

Eriol sorriu enquanto acompanhava o amigo até o escritório. Já fazia quase um dia que ficara observando Li para poder saber como iria lidar com ele quando chegasse a hora. No entanto, decifrar o comportamento de Li Shaoran, para saber como ele reagiria à qualquer situação, era algo extremamente difícil. Por mais que, externamente, ele parecesse uma pessoa fria, dedicada somente aos negócios, Eriol não tinha tanta certeza de que era isso que Shaoran Li realmente era.

Shaoran trancou a porta depois que entraram. E se sentaram frente a frente nos sofás.

— Então, Eriol. O que o trás a minha casa? — Eriol olhou seriamente para Shaoran, e depositou na mesa a xícara de chá que o amigo lhe servira momentos antes.

— Em primeiro lugar Li, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas por ter entrado em seu quarto daquela maneira.

— Eu imagino que você tenha tido um bom motivo para isso. — Shaoran disse sem sorrir. Estava ansioso. Não sabia se queria ou não ouvir o motivo da visita repentina de Eriol.

— Eu realmente tenho. Ninguém, na verdade, deve saber que estive aqui, Li. Shaoran assentiu, sério.

— Por um acaso, você está fugindo de alguma coisa?

— Não, pelo contrário... Eu estou _perseguindo_ uma "coisa". — Shaoran olhou para ele, espantado. — Mas eu não tenho muito tempo para lhe contar com detalhes tudo o que está acontecendo. O fato é que: eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Shaoran percebeu, com um sobressalto, o tom de urgência na voz de Eriol. Que estava tão baixa que mal conseguira ouvi-la. Li levantou os olhos para as janelas, e todas elas se fecharam com um leve baque, assim como as cortinas, fazendo com que eles ficassem na penumbra iluminada pelas velas.

— Por favor, Eriol, seja claro. Em que você quer minha ajuda.

Eriol olhou seriamente nos olhos de Shaoran. Sabia que o que tinha a pedir era muito mais do que o amigo estaria disposto a lhe dar. Sabia que estava prestes a ressuscitar todos os fantasmas que Shaoran já deveria ter superado.

— Shaoran eu preciso... que você volte comigo para o Japão.

— O que! — Shaoran exclamou, levantando-se do sofá num impulso. Ele encarou Eriol, completamente desacreditado do que o amigo estava lhe pedindo, e tornou a se sentar. — Você deve estar brincando comigo...

— Não, eu não estou.

— Pois isso é impossível! Eu tenho um Clã inteiro para zelar, e minha mãe está muito doente. Além disso... O Japão é o último lugar no mundo que eu iria gostar de rever, Eriol.

Eriol suspirou. Shaoran estava reagindo da maneira que ele esperara. Então ele se viu sem escolha. Teria que enfrentar o risco de serem ouvidos e contar para Li o que realmente estava acontecendo.

— Eu sei disso Shaoran. Mas eu preciso que você entenda o que está acontecendo. Pois há muitas coisas em jogo nisso. Inclusive a vida de sua própria mãe. — Eriol observou tristemente a expressão de choque estampada no rosto do novo líder. Quando Shaoran tornou a falar sua voz era baixa e trêmula.

— O que minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

— Ela tem me ajudado a controlar a situação nos últimos anos. A única coisa que eu posso te dizer agora é que, há alguns anos atrás, ocorreu um forte desequilíbrio na energia mágica. Só que esse desequilíbrio ainda não foi percebido pela sociedade mágica em geral, e os poucos que o conhecem, mantiveram-no em segredo absoluto até os dias de hoje. Esse desequilíbrio, ao que parecia, não estava afetando a ninguém diretamente. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, esse quadro mudou. Foi então que eu me encontrei com sua mãe. Há mais ou menos seis anos atrás, e nós descobrimos que a magia do Clã Li estava sendo afetada. Mas isso estava acontecendo somente com os descendentes diretos de Clow Leed.

— A minha família. Mas como eu não senti nenhuma mudança em meu nível de magia?

— Como nós não sabíamos qual era o motivo do desequilíbrio, sua mãe criou uma espécie de escudo mágico em torno de você. Que é o último descendente direto de Clow que possui magia.

— Mas então foi por isso que ela adoeceu! Droga, por que ela fez isso?

— Sem o escudo, você não teria conseguido completar o treinamento e se tornar o novo líder.

— Mas será que ela não percebe que isso não vale a vida dela! — Shaoran levantou-se do sofá, ficando de costas para Eriol, olhando fixamente o fogo que ardia na lareira. — Vocês... descobriram o motivo?

Eriol levantou-se, fitando as costas do amigo.

— As Cartas.

Tomoeda, nesse instante.

—E um! Dois! Três! Eeeee... — Sonomi D. Kinomoto levantou os braços acima da cabeça, um buquê de flores de cerejeira preso em suas mãos, enquanto várias mulheres se agrupavam atrás dela, fazendo a maior algazarra. — Lá vai!

Sakura riu, enquanto Tomoyo saía vitoriosa de um aglomerado de mulheres logo à sua frente, o buquê em suas mãos, e corria para a mãe para abraçá-la. Sakura então suspirou, feliz e cansada, e decidiu procurar uma mesa para se sentar. Enquanto caminhava, observou tudo ao seu redor. Várias pessoas dançavam na pista improvisada, inclusive seu irmão com uma moça bonita que Sakura não conhecia.

Ela parou a poucos passos de onde havia várias mesas. Pessoas conversavam alegremente e, quando seu pai passou por elas, de braço dado com Sonomi, várias delas se levantaram para cumprimentá-los. Sakura via a expressão de extrema felicidade nos rostos de ambos, e não conseguiu deixar de imaginar se, um dia, ela também estaria vestida toda de branco, com uma expressão tão embriagada de felicidade daquela maneira...

Não que ela achasse que o casamento era o objetivo mais importante de sua vida, era só que, não podia negar, sentia falta de ter alguém que lhe completasse e que estivesse com ela quando ela precisasse.

— Psiu... — Sakura saiu do devaneio e percebeu que alguém estava parado ao seu lado.

— Ahn... oi Kentsuke. — Ela disse, tentando manter um tom de felicidade, e não tão depressivo quanto seus pensamentos.

— Eles formam um belo casal, não é mesmo? — Ele disse, observando os noivos também. Sakura assentiu, sorrindo.

— É... — Nesse instante, os músicos começaram a tocar outra música. Kentsuke estendeu a mão para Sakura.

—A senhorita me concede a honra de acompanhá-la nessa dança? — Sakura riu diante da desengonçada reverência que ele fez, e respondeu, zombeteira:

— Com todo prazer, Sir. — E estendeu a mão para ele, que ele segurou e beijou, fazendo-a rir. Mas, quando ele começou a se dirigir até a pista, Sakura segurou seu braço:

— Por que nós não dançamos aqui mesmo? — No começo ele ficou confuso, mas então assentiu, sorrindo.

— Como quiser, my Lady. — Sakura riu, enquanto eles se aproximavam. Pôs uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto ele tomou sua outra mão na sua e segurou firmemente sua cintura. Levantou os olhos para ele, que lhe sorriu enquanto começavam a se movimentar ao ritmo lento da música.

Kentsuke recostou seu rosto no dela, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos, e sussurrou:

— Por que parecia tão triste há um minuto atrás, Sakura? — Sakura arregalou os olhos, então sentiu as mãos dele segurando-a com mais força contra seu corpo, como que para protegê-la diante de qualquer coisa que estivesse lhe amedrontando naquele momento. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos.

— Não era nada... — Ela levantou os braços, e enlaçou o pescoço dele com as mãos. — Eu adoro essa música...

Kentsuke sorriu.

— Eu também... — Ele disse. Sakura era tão pequena, e quando ele a vira naquela hora, seus olhos demonstravam tanta solidão e dor, que ele não pôde deixar de correr até ela, para fazer com que ela risse, se distraísse, qualquer coisa que fizesse com que ela se sentisse melhor. E agora que a tinha em seus braços, não queria solta-la nunca mais.

O coração de Sakura batia aceleradamente. Sentia uma mão dele subindo e descendo pelas suas costas, devagar, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente sua cintura. A respiração dele era lenta e profunda em seu ouvido. Sentia seu estômago apertando-se, não podia fazer isso com ele, sabia que ele a amava... O problema era... já não tinha tanta certeza se não poderia corresponde-lo.

Afastou o rosto do ombro dele, pronta para interromper a dança para que seus pensamentos pudessem voltar ao normal. Mas, quando levantou o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Kentsuke. A força do amor que via neles deixou-a completamente desarmada, sem saber se queria correr para longe, ou nunca mais se afastar de perto dele.

Ele viu a confusão nos olhos dela, mas não queria mais ver aqueles olhos tão lindos brilharem em dúvida ou solidão, por isso pousou uma mão no rosto dela, acariciando-o com seu polegar.

— Eu te amo... — Ele sussurrou. E Sakura sabia que era verdade, podia ver isso em seus olhos, no jeito como ele a olhava agora, em como aproximava o rosto do seu. Por isso, ela fechou os próprios olhos, sentindo o calor da mão dele segurando seu rosto, e deixou que ele tomasse seus lábios.

* * *

Bom gente, por hoje é só...

Gente, para quem tah se perguntando se eu escrevi alguma coisa em latin, ou qualquer outro idioma, a resposta é: não. É apenas um truque de trocar as letras de lugar. Espero que vocês advinhem, já que é uma dica muito importante sobre o que vai acontecer.

Então a Sakura está se apaixonando pelo Kentsuke, isso vai dar confusão hein, hehehe.

E aí, gostaram? Reviews, por favor, por favor, por favor !

Salvem esta pobre alma perdida em um turbilhão de idéias, hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3Ondas e ConchasParte 1

Olá para todos!

Aqui estou eu, quem diria! Depois de todo esse tempo... meu Deus...

Mas eu quero e vou continuar essa fic, nem que seja aos pouquinhos ( que é o único modo como eu consigo escrever mesmo...) não faz mal. Eu só espero não abusar da paciência de ninguém, hehehe.

Bom pessoal, aí está o começinho do 3º capítulo, que é onde eu explicarei o que aconteceu no passado com nosso querido casal, então acho que vai ser um capítulo bem interessante, hehe.

Espero colocar o restante em breve ( não me perguntem quanto tempo a palavra ´breve´ significa, por favor... ... ).

Um Bjo pra todo mundo ae,

Mysthic

* * *

Card Captor Sakura pertence ao glorioso grupo Clamp, e não a mim, sniff...

* * *

A música estava alta e animada. Assim como o som de risos e conversas.

Cap. 03

**...Ondas e Conchas...**

Mas a única coisa que Sakura conseguia ouvir naquele momento, era o bater de seu coração, sentindo os lábios suaves de Tadashi Kentsuke sobre os seus. Tão suaves e gentis, que mal podia senti-los. Foi quando ela se percebeu o quanto queria senti-los. Subiu a mão que pousara no ombro dele para seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Kentsuke sorriu e atendeu ao pedido dela, beijando-a com mais força agora, enquanto enlaçava seu corpo pequeno com seus braços fortes, apertando-a contra si.

Não demorou muito, e Sakura afastou a boca da dele, arfando por um pouco de ar. Levantou os olhos para ele, que estavam preocupados, sérios, mas que ainda emanavam um calor que a faziam sentir-se única e amada.

—Sakura... Me perdoe se eu te pressionei... — De alguma maneira, ele se sentia culpado. Como se tivesse traído a confiança dela. Por isso segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, enquanto dizia, sem desviar os olhos das esmeraldas que reluziam à sua frente:

—Mas eu preciso saber se nós temos alguma chance. A última coisa que eu quero é acabar te magoando de alguma forma... Eu preciso que você me diga se eu fico, ou se eu me afasto. Eu preciso saber...

Sakura olhou fundo nos olhos dele, confusa diante da batalha interna que estava travando com seus antigos fantasmas... Seu medo de começar um relacionamento, e de fracassar... de perder alguém tão importante para ela, mais uma vez. E ter que superar a dor... Ela não sabia se tinha forças. Mas, em algum lugar de sua mente, ela podia ouvir uma voz gritando: "Não seja mais covarde! Tente! Apenas tente!".

Kentsuke viu, alarmado, lágrimas surgirem nos olhos dela. Quando uma delas escapou e desceu pelo rosto dela, tocando sua mão, ele abraçou-a com força:

— Shhhh... Não fique assim, por favor...

— Eu quero... que você fique comigo... — Ela gaguejou, enquanto enterrava o rosto no peito dele, agarrando-se a seu corpo com força.

Ele sentiu seu coração quase parar. Ele nunca havia acreditado realmente que essa seria a resposta. Estava certo de que ela o queria apenas como um amigo, nada mais. Ele então sorriu, e baixou o rosto para beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

— Hei, venha cá... — Ele disse, afastando o rosto dela de seu peito, e olhando ternamente em seus olhos molhados. — Não chore... Sempre que você precisar de mim, eu estarei bem aqui... — Ele lhe estendeu um lenço.

— Me desculpe... Eu sou uma chorona...

— Eu não acho. Agora sorria. Você não quer ficar com os olhos inchados nas fotos, não é?

— Não, não mesmo. — Ela riu. — Obrigada por tudo... — Ela levantou os olhos para ele, com um sorriso tímido. — Tadashi.

Em Hong-Kong...

O silêncio era absoluto ao seu redor. Já passavam das quatro da madrugada e ele continuava a fitar o fogo ardente na lareira. Sua expressão não ia muito além de seeu costumeiro franzir de testa e absorção total em seus pensamentos.

Mas o âmbar de seus olhos ardiam tão ameaçadores quanto as chamas a sua frente. Tudo dentro de si estava repleto de chamas. Chamas de dúvida, de angústia, de raiva e, embora ele mesmol não ousasse admitir, de medo.

Inspirou com força para depois suspirar, pesadamente, desafiando as labaredas que ardiam a sua frente.

Não poderia se permitir nem um momento mais de espera, pensamentos, hesitação. Já pensara demais, estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Não podia mais permitir que o que aconteceu no passado o impedisse de fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Não, dessa vez ele iria agir. Agora, o que estava em jogo, era o que ele tinha de mais precioso, a vida de sua mãe.

Nem pensava em dormir quando levantou-se e saiu do escritório, resoluto. Tinha muito o que fazer, e pouco tempo.

Longe dali, Eriol olhava para seu relógio, enquanto verificava quanto tempo faltava para o horário do vôo que o levaria para Tomoeda. Precisava se aproximar logo de Sakura, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se demorasse demais para estar junto dela. Tudo bem que havia outra pessoa que estava lá, bem próxima a dama das cartas, cuidando de sua segurança, mesmo assim, não conseguia controlar sua ansiedade.

"Ora..." pensou, " Eu já estou velho demais para saber como controlar meus próprios nervos, mas ultimamente eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo, isso não é um bom sinal..." Levantou os olhos para observar o sol começando a se erguer do horizonte além do vidro da sala de embarque, e suspirou, franzindo o cenho.

"Tomoyo..."

10:00 a.m, Mansão Kinomoto- Daidouji ( embora Fujitaka se recusasse veementemente a permitir essa nomeação...) , Tomoeda...

Sakura apoiou-se em uma barra metálica junto a uma parede espelhada e segurou a perna, erguendo-a em paralelo a seu corpo, deixando que os músculos se alongassem. Arfava suavemente, começando a se sentir cansada. Ergueu o rosto e fechou os olhos, deixando o sol tênue da manhã banhar-lhe a face suada.

Deixou a perna cair e passou o punho na testa suada após três horas de treinamento no estúdio que Sonomi havia construído para ela na mansão da família.

— Hoeee! — Ela deu um pequeno salto de susto quando sentiu algo macio cair sobre seus ombros. Kero riu de sua expressão.

— Toma sua toalha Sakura. Já esta quase na hora de você se arrumar para ir para Tóquio.

— Ai, obrigada Kerinho... — Sakura sentou-se no chão, enxugando o rosto, enquanto Kero a observava com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Estou surpreso, Fazia tempo que eu não te via com essa disposição, não concorda Tomoyo?

Sakura levantou os olhos, desconfiada, para Kero, e logo depois passou-os diretamente para Tomoyo, que estava sentada a frente de uma prancheta repleta de esboços de roupas, um ar inocente no rosto angelical, enquanto fingia não prestar atenção a conversa.

— Por que eu estou com a impressão de que vocês dois estão tramando alguma coisa, hein?

Kero voou até Tomoyo e sentou-se em seu ombro.

— Mas porque Tomoyo e eu iríamos fazer isso, não é Tomoyo?— Tomoyo lhe sorriu, enquanto girava a caneta entre os dedos .

— É verdade... Nós jamais faríamos este tipo de coisa, não é Kerinho?

— Sim, sim...

— Nós jamais iríamos reparar se Sakura passou a festa toda dançando e se divertindo na companhia de um rapaz galante, de cabelos negros e reluzentes olhos azuis.

Sakura sentiu o queixo cair num esgar de espanto, enquanto o rosto queimava de vergonha, já ia retrucar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz que há muito tempo não escutava:

— Por um acaso... estão falando da minha pessoa?

Todos levantaram os olhos em direção à porta, e Sakura sentiu o coração disparar em alegria. Um sentimento borbulhante de saudades e felicidades explodiu dentro de si, enquanto ela levantou-se e atirou-se sobre Eriol, abraçando-o com força.

Eriol suspirou, libertando a respiração que prendia em medo, pois não sabia como Sakura reagiria depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, e abraçou-a também. Mas levantou os olhos para os outros ocupantes da sala. Riu diante da expressão de Tomoyo. O rosto bonito parecia indeciso entre o completo espanto e a total felicidade.

Mas Eriol não teve tempo de dizer nada, em um piscar de olhos, Kerberos havia se transformado e saltado sobre ele e Sakura, derrubando ambos sobre o chão, enquanto tagarelava todo feliz.

Tomoyo sorriu, mas dentro de si, uma inquietação começou a lhe incomodar. O que era aquele ar de extremo alívio no rosto de seu velho amigo ao abraçar Sakura?

Ao se dirigir para os três amigos esparramados pelo chão, Tomoyo decidiu deixar as perguntas para depois, mas ela sabia: havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo.


End file.
